A hand tool such as a nail driving machine operated by an operation of a trigger includes a biasing means which cause the trigger to return to an initial position so as to prevent that the trigger is unintentionally operated by its own weight.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-146775 (JP H10-146775 A), there is disclosed a tool in which a spring for causing a trigger to return to an initial position is built. An unintentional operation of the tool is prevented when the spring biases the trigger to the initial position, and thus safety can be improved.
However, the hand tool described in JP H10-146775 A, when the trigger is detached from a tool body for maintenance and the like, the spring comes off together, which may cause loss or damage of the spring. In addition, when the detached trigger is attached, the trigger is assembled necessarily in a state where the spring is deformed, so that assemblability is deteriorated, which is problematic.
In this regard, an object of the disclosure is to provide a hand tool which can prevent loss or damage of a spring at the time of maintenance of a trigger, and can improve an assemblability of the trigger.
The disclosure is made to solve the above-described problem, and is characterized as follows.
A first aspect of the disclosure is to provide a hand tool which includes a trigger manually operated by an operator, the hand tool including:
a tool body configured to movably support the trigger; a biasing member configured to generate a biasing force for biasing the trigger in a direction opposite to a operation direction of the trigger; and a contacting member operated by a biasing force of the biasing member to act on the trigger, wherein the biasing member and the contacting member are assembled integrally with the tool body.
The trigger may be detachable with respect to a support member configured to movably support the trigger, and the biasing member and the contacting member may be assembled with the support member.
The hand tool may further include a support member which is assembled with the trigger, the biasing member, and the contacting member, wherein the support member is detachable with respect to the tool body.
The tool body may include a movement regulating part configured to regulate a movement of the contacting member by the biasing member in a biasing direction, a space may be formed on a tip side of the contacting member as the movement regulating part regulates the movement of the contacting member, and the trigger may include a pressed part which is inserted into the space to be pressed by the contacting member.
The tool body may include an opening through which the trigger is capable of being inserted and extracted, and the space may be disposed to face outside through the opening in a state where the trigger is detached.
A second aspect of the disclosure is to provide a hand tool which includes a trigger manually operated by an operator, the hand tool including: a tool body configured to movably support the trigger; a biasing member configured to generate a biasing force for biasing the trigger in a direction opposite to a operation direction of the trigger; and a contacting member operated by a biasing force of the biasing member to act on the tool body, wherein the biasing member and the contacting member are assembled integrally with the trigger.
The hand tool may further include a support member with which the trigger is assembled, wherein the contacting member is provided in the trigger to be operated by a biasing force of the biasing member to act on the support member, and the support member is detachable with respect to the tool body.
The tool body may include a space which is formed at a tip side of a pressed part pressed by the contacting member, the trigger may include a movement regulating part configured to regulate a movement of the contacting member by the biasing member in a biasing direction, and the contacting member may be capable of being inserted into the space as the movement of the contacting member is regulated by the movement regulating part.
The tool body may include an opening through which the trigger is capable of being inserted and extracted, and the space may be disposed to face outside through the opening in a state where the trigger is detached.
As described above, since the biasing member and the contacting member are assembled integrally with the tool body, when the trigger, for the maintenance and the like, is detached from the tool body, the biasing member such as a spring is not fallen. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent loss or damage of the biasing member. In addition, the detached trigger is easily assembled. In addition, the use of the damaged biasing member or an assembly error of the biasing member can be prevented, thereby improving safety.
As described above, the trigger is detachable with respect to the support member which movably supports the trigger, and the biasing member and the contacting member are assembled with the support member. With such a configuration, the support member obtained by unifying the biasing member and the contacting member is easily attached in the tool body, which improves assemblability.
As described above includes a support member which is assembled with the trigger, the biasing member, and the contacting member, and the support member is detachable with respect to the tool body. With such a configuration, the support member obtained by unifying the trigger, the biasing member, and the contacting member as a unit can be attached in and detached from the tool body, which improves the assemblability.
As described above, when the movement regulating part regulates the movement of the contacting member, the space is formed on the tip side of the contacting member, and the trigger includes a pressed part which is inserted into the space to be pressed by the contacting member. With such a configuration, merely by inserting the pressed part into the space, the trigger can be assembled while the load of the biasing member is rarely received. Accordingly, it is possible to improve the assemblability of the trigger.
As described above, the tool body includes the opening through which the trigger can be inserted and extracted, and in a state where the trigger is detached, the space is disposed to face outside through the opening. With such a configuration, when the trigger is attached toward the space, the trigger can be assembled by being inserted linearly from the opening. Accordingly, the assemblability of the trigger is improved.
As described above, since the biasing member and the contacting member are assembled integrally with the trigger, when the trigger for the maintenance and the like is detached from the tool body, the biasing member such as a spring is not fallen. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent loss or damage of the biasing member. In addition, the detached trigger is easily assembled. In addition, the use of the damaged biasing member or an assembly error of the biasing member can be prevented, thereby improving safety.
As described above includes the support member with which the trigger is assembled. The contacting member is provided in the trigger to be operated by the biasing force of the biasing member to act on the support member, and the support member is detachable with respect to the tool body. With such a configuration, the support member with which the trigger is assembled can be attached in or detached from the tool body, which improves the assemblability.
As described above, in the tool body, the space is formed on the tip side of the pressed part pressed by the contacting member. When the movement of the contacting member is regulated by the movement regulating part, the contacting member can be inserted into the space. With such a configuration, when the contacting member is inserted into the space, the trigger can be assembled while the load of the biasing member is rarely received. Accordingly, it is possible to improve the assemblability of the trigger.
As described above, the tool body includes the opening through which the trigger can be inserted and extracted. In a state where the trigger is detached, the space is disposed to face outside through the opening. With such a configuration, when the trigger is attached toward the space, the trigger can be assembled by being inserted linearly from the opening. Accordingly, the assemblability of the trigger is improved.